darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
146
Sam is sure Laura started the fire which destroyed the second painting, despite its not having been near the flames. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A painting has caused great concern for those at Collinwood, particularly for one who is the subject of the painting, and for another, the man who painted it. Laura stares into the fire while Sam rests at home. He grows drowsier and drowsier, eventually dropping his cigarette onto the floor and igniting a newspaper. Fire and smoke surrounds a fitful sleeping Sam. Act I Elizabeth enters the Drawing room and interrupts Laura, who stares psychotically into space. Sam awakens and tries to put out the fire, burning his hands in the process. Maggie comes in and puts the fire out, as Sam frantically claims that Laura burned his hands. Laura apologizes for becoming so deeply involved while staring at the fire. Elizabeth tells Laura that the expression on her face was frightening. Maggie is on the telephone, telling the doctor she's wrapped Sam's hands in cold, wet towels. She assures Sam the doctor will be right over. Maggie tries to care for her father, but he's stubborn. He reiterates his claim that Laura burned his hands. Maggie blames booze and sleep and his cigarette. Sam is sure, but Maggie is sick of the whole thing. Act II Sam wonders what he can say to convince Maggie that Laura's responsible for the fire. She says there's nothing and doesn't want to talk about it. Instead, she wants to know what he and Laura talked about earlier. Sam tells Maggie that Laura threatened him. Maggie still refuses to believe her father, saying that Laura's influence only exists in Sam's imagination. Elizabeth confronts Laura over the situation with David; she's not pleased with her progress. David's first reaction was understandably strange, but now the boy appears to be avoiding Laura. Elizabeth also points out that Laura is different; Laura believes it's for the better. Laura blames the painting when Elizabeth points to David's disturbing recurring dreams. Elizabeth and Laura are in agreement that the painting should be removed. Elizabeth, who knows Sam's work, is shocked by the out-of-style painting; Laura tells her about the new painting which she saw when she went to see him. Laura lets slip that she hasn't much time; Elizabeth is startled and calls her out on it. Act III Roger comes in, believing his son is running true to form. Roger is angry that Sam's controversial painting is hanging in David's room and promises Laura he'll "take care of it". Elizabeth cautions him that David wants the painting. Maggie shows up--shocking Laura, who obviously thought she'd died with Sam in the fire--as Roger is leaving to yell at Sam. Maggie wants to talk with Laura. Maggie tells Roger, Laura, and Elizabeth that her father burnt his hands. Maggie also says that Sam is convinced that Laura started the fire. Act IV Roger leaves to have words with Sam. Laura admits she told Sam she'd "do something to make him stop" and claims that when she made the threat, she meant that she would turn the whole thing over to Roger. Elizabeth implies cryptically that she would get to the bottom of all the strange happenings--all the while staring pointedly at Laura. Roger also believes booze to be the culprit in Sam's accident; Sam accuses Laura of causing it to happen. Roger decides to destroy the new painting; Roger finds it's already been burnt. Sam is shocked as the fire wasn't anywhere near the painting. Memorable quotes : Sam: She burned my hands! Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → Background information and notes Production Story Bloopers and continuity errors * Smoke from the fire at the Evans Cottage can be seen billowing into the drawing room set at Collinwood. * In this episode, the fire starts on papers on the floor, it started on carpet in the previous episode. Also, Sam did not have a blanket over him when he dropped the cigarette in the previous episode, but he does in this one. * After the second close up of Laura's demented look, actress Joan Bennett has to rush back to her mark. As well, when the camera returns to Laura's face in this second close-up, she isn't fully expressing the demented look; she very quickly widens her eyes and grits her teeth further once the camera is on her. * The conversation between Laura and Elizabeth and then Laura, Elizabeth, and Roger has numerous awkward pauses and glances at the teleprompter by everyone. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 146 on the IMDb0146